


Promotions

by merry_magpie



Category: Angel: the Series, Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie





	Promotions

The best thing about working for Wolfram and Hart was the quick promotions. One minute Gavin was a zombie and the next he was Senior Vice President of Special Projects in the New York branch.

Of course, sabotaging the possibly working fusion reactor of Dr. Octavius required a deft and subtle hand; Gavin felt he was right for the job. Unfortunately, the Spider-Freak showed up. Fortunately, for Gavin's clients, no world-saving-and-practically-free energy sources were successful. Everyone thought Octavius an unfortunate quack; Gavin's ass was saved. And he managed to collect some more information on Wolfram and Hart's newest special project.


End file.
